Oculto
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Jamás dejaría ver que me habían hecho daño" Y Nick sigue cumpliéndolo aun... aun cuando Judy se iba a casar.


Nick Wilde no era de dejar salir las emociones al exterior. Después de todo el mismo se había impuesto que no dejaría que vieran si lo habían lastimado. Por esa razón, cuando Judy Hopps le dijo que tenía novio. Aun cuando su corazón se estrujo y algo se quebró en su interior, esa petulante sonrisa no se borró.

— Ya era hora, Zanahorias —Le dijo con una felicidad que no sentía.

Al ver la sonrisa instalada en el rostro de la coneja, más terrible se sintió. Ella era feliz ¿Entonces porque él de verdad no podía serlo?

"Eres su amigo"

Su inconsciente le repite como también que eso es lo que no quiere. No quiere ser su amigo. Quiere ser mucho más que eso, pero eso es algo... imposible.

— Debo decir que nunca creí que llegaría este día —Repuso haciendo fruncir el ceño a la coneja— Pensé que sería el único en tu corazón —Añadió en tono de broma, aunque no está jugando— ¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar este suceso tan increíble?

Ella aun molesta lo siguió mirando por un rato. Antes de asentir y saltar con entusiasmo.

 **...**

El zorro va caminando por el parque; sin esperarlo divisa a la coneja, pero antes de que pudiera ir en su dirección, ve un conejo a su lado. Uno que la besa.

Fue casualidad. Una casualidad que lo hirió en lo profundo de su corazón.

Se da la vuelta y se va como si nunca lo hubiera visto, aunque la imagen sigue latente en su cabeza.

 **...**

Amiga, compañera. Son las únicas palabras que Judy Hopps será para Nick Wilde.

Las bromas, las risas y todo lo que comparten. Es lo único que obtendrá el zorro y él lo sabe. Encerrados en su oficina, en el carro de policía o investigando un caso. Son los únicos lugares en donde el zorro puede estar solo con la coneja, donde puede sentirse de que ella es de él.

 **...**

Wilde lo ve. Ve lo que Hopps tiene en su dedo. Él desea habérselo puesto. Desea habérselo pedido.

Ese anillo. Ese anillo que es claramente de compromiso.

— ¿Te diste cuenta? —Pregunta la coneja al ver que la mirada del zorro ve su anillo— Y yo que quería que fuera una sorpresa.

— Entonces te lo hubieras sacado o al menos no alzar la pata con tanta despreocupación.

Ella se sonroja.

— ¡No hice eso!

Él ríe. Y se sorprende de que su risa no suene falsa, cuando todo lo que dice y representa es falso.

 **...**

Nick la mira. Mira a su "amiga". Sigue mirándola aun cuando ella nota su penetrante mirada. Ella hace un gesto como diciendo: "¿Que tanto miras?"

— Últimamente te ves muy feliz —Repone de forma casual.

Ella sonríe enormemente y le muestra el anillo de su mano.

— En solo en unas semanas me casare.

Y el zorro no es feliz.

 **...**

Nick la observa caminar por el altar con su vestido blanco arrastrando por el suelo, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ojos brillosos por la emoción. El zorro siente una angustia recorrer todo su cuerpo. Y más cuando el novio no es él.

Desde su asiento en primera fila, la ve con esa sonrisa tan imperturbable, nota como la coneja mira en su dirección. Él sonríe sin realmente sonreír.

Escucha la palabrería del cura. Oye su discurso, hasta que llega en la parte de si alguien se opone.

"¡Yo!" ¡Yo!"¡Yo!"

Su mente se repite desesperadamente. Nick lucha contra todas sus fuerzas en sus ganas de levantarse de su asiento y gritar: ¡Yo me opongo!

"Jamás dejaría ver que me habían hecho daño"

Esa ley que tanto trabajo se impuso. Se destrozaría, todo lo haría.

"¡No lo hagas!"

Se repite. Aun cuando si no lo hace significaría que Judy se iría para siempre de su vida. No, aun así ella se iría, hable o no hable.

Empieza a sudar, a sentirse mal. Se remueve el cuello de la camisa. Siente que todo el mundo tambalea.

Escucha el acepto de parte del conejo. Se da cuenta que su oportunidad se ha ido. Se siente peor. Traga saliva y cierra los ojos, aun cuando eso no evite que la coneja no diga esas palabras, que no oiga ese: "Acepto"

Pero en vez de eso escucha su nombre. Producido por los labios de Judy con un deje de preocupación. Abre los ojos y la ve. Ve sus bellos ojos violetas reflejándole.

Y él dice...

* * *

¡Hola! (Eso no es lo que dice Nick)

Lo que dice es...

¡Nunca lo sabrán! muajaja ¿Creyeron que revelaría mi maléfico plan? (?)

Hablando en serio lo que acaban de leer tiene final abierto. Si, podría continuarlo, pero creo que sería lo mejor que les deje a su imaginación porque si es la mía estoy 75% segura que terminara con un final triste para el zorro, ya que eso es lo que planee originalmente.

Así que lo dejo como final abierto y si quieren (si no son como yo) piensen felizmente que Nick se rapto a la novia XD

Y siendo como es el zorro, podría hacerlo ;D

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
